bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Xicohtencatl
The Aztec Vampire. Appearance Xico stands five foot seven inches and has a slimer build. On his head he sports spiky white hair that mostly just does it’s own thing. With almond shaped eyes that go from blue to a brown-gold color depending on his mood and the lighting and are lined in black kohl, and a rather pointed face, Xico isn’t unnattractive by many standards. Around his left wrist is a braclette of sorts that is gold circles connected by lines with more of these gold lines connecting them around his wrist. Inside each circle sits a bluish colored gem of sorts and the whole thing goes half way up his lower arm. Under the sleeve of his right arm, there are multiple scars moving along his skin, signs of self-mutilation during prayers. Xico tends to stick to the same kind of dress – black pants with a brown belt that holds a gold buckle with a yellow shirt. Over that is a red jacket with a full sleeve on the right side with two brown leather straps wrapping around about the elbow. On his left side, the sleeve only reaches his shoulder and there is only on leather strap that seems to wrap around the area above his elbow. All three of the leather straps seem to connect to the outside of the jacket that is ankle length on the sides, and about down to the back of his knees elsewhere. The hood is a dark gray-brown color, differing slightly from the browish-black of the straps. The inside of the jacket is the same gray color, but the outside – other then the hood – is a red. Personality Xico tends to be quite proud of his heritage, and unashamed of the customs of his people, even the human sacrificing part, something Xico remembers with fondness as a way to eliminate the morons of the world. While Xico does not condone all of his people's actions, he believes them to have been justified by the atrocities committed against them by the spaniards. Xico tends to be a bit unfamiliar with todays customs and technologies, preferring to keep to himself in seclusion, only recently surcacing when he heard whispers of new Aztec relics being found. Due to this, Xico can be a bit difficult to talk to, not understanding references that normal people would. When it comes to combat, Xico tends to be brutal and unforgiving, refusing to allow opponents to leave, and expecting death rather than just defeat. When Xico does win a battle however, he doesn't kill his opponents, merely capturing them, having the goal of capturing enough enemy warriors to earn the right to don his father's armor. However, this is not entirely Xico's fault, but rather a product of his upbringing, as capturing opponents was deemed more important than killing them, captives being used for sacrifices to the gods. And the one thing above all else young warriors were taught was to never show mercy. When left to his own devices, Xico has a tendency to become a bit pensive, as well as rather peaceful, and can often be seen reading while trying to grow accustomed the changes in the world. Xico can become a bit lost in his thoughts at times, blocking out the world around him. Xico enjoys listening to so called 'historians' give tours in the Aztec sections of museums, but more because Xico likes to follow behind them and point out all the inaccuracies in their stories, though that was how he first encountered the men in white. When asked about how he feels about the loss of his home, or his people, Xico has a tendency to change the subject, but when pressed, he will admit that he's never entirely sure if he made the right choices in following his father out of Tenochtitlan, or in abandoning them when the gods curses hit. He might even go so far as to say that had he stuck around, things might have turned out differently, but beyond that, he won't say, choosing to keep such things close to the vest. Xico believes that all things come with a price, and doesn't ask for a favor unless he's willing to do something for the other person of equal or greater value. Likes Sacrificing morons to the gods. Pestering historians Dislikes Women in the military Technology Men in white with sharp needles Spanish people Horses Bouncers Drinking History Xico's Childhood Born into nobility in the city of Tenochtitlan, Xico was well taken care of as a child. When he was six, his father, an Eagle Warrior of some repute, began teaching him to fight. Not just enemy warriors, but demons as well. See, the one trait that determined nobility was that of the ability to see demons. These noble men, or as they are today called bounts, were charged with the simple task of defending Tenochtitlan from demons and enemy warriors alike. So it was that when commoners were shipped off to school, they learned to fight as well as various trades, while noble children were given rigorous instruction on both religion and military combat, along with rituals, reading, writing, songs, and even medicine. All to better equip them to fight off the demons which plagued their empire. Xico's father taught him well, though it was not rigorous teaching like what he could expect from the Calmecac, the school of the nobles, but it was teachings nonetheless. However, when Xico was seven, during a time when his father was training with him, they were both witness to fire falling from the skies, something his father told him was a terrible omen. The priests believed this and other omens to mean that the demons that had plagued them for so long were ready to make a final move to destroy Tenochtitlan, and in response to this, called for the nobles to seek out and eliminate those demons across the empire. Xico's father was sent away, and Xico himself, along with every other noble child, was sent to the Calmecac, the school for noble children. Xico studied there dilligently, intent on joining his father in the crusade against the demons, until nine years later. When Hernan Cortes arrived. The Spanish/Aztec Conflict Fearing that this man may have something to do with the ill omens they had recieved in the past, Montezuma II, a man who had been trained as a high priest, consulted with the Chief Priests, trying to decide the best course of action to take. It was decided that, in fear that the man was in fact the source of the omens, war would be foolish. Gifts were sent to the man by a delegation, a high ranking tlacateccatl(Essentially a General) hidden amongst the delegation, in order to buy peace. However, Cortes responded with a show of force, discharging firearms into the air. When these terrible new weapons were seen, the delegation returned, revealing these to Montezuma II. Immediately messengers were sent out to the nobles who were still on their crusade, calling to them to return home. More delegations were sent to Cortes, trying to placate him and dissuade him from marching to the capitol, but he would not be veered from his goals. Tensions were high, and while the nobles wanted to strike the Spaniards down immediately, the priests urged caution. Soon, Cortes and his men discovered Tlaxcala, a confederation that was not on good terms with the Aztec empire, and when it was reported that the two were fighting amongst themselves, the nobles and priests decided to let these new enemies weaken each other, and they would clean up the survivors. After all, the powers the nobles wielded would surely give them dominance, even over the noisy sticks wielded by the spaniards. But then, due to what Xico's father could only attribute to a Tlaxcalan Noble's Doll, rather than eliminate each other, the two opposing forces stuck a truce, ending the fighting. It was then that the priests realized their mistakes. The omens had not been referring to the demons, or Cortes, but rather Tlaxcala, a nation the Aztec empire had left unconquered only for the war prisoners they provided. This underestimated foe, combined with the Spaniards, marched on Cholula, the city most dedicated to the gods. Cholula, a hive of nobles dedicated to fighting demons, was the most sacred of the Aztec cities, and a pillar of hope against the demons. Montezuma, refusing to allow such a valuable city fall into the hands of the treacherous Tlaxcalans and Spaniards, ordered that the nobles in the cities use their Dolls to strike down the approaching enemies. But the nobles stuck to their teachings, which impressed that the Dolls, the gods gift to the nobles to aid in their fight against the demons, not be used against other humans. In order to avoid conflict, the nobles in Cholula chose to not react positively or negatively to the presence, instead, ignoring them altogether. However, the Tlaxcalan's treachery knew no bounds, and, determined to cripple the Aztecs ability to fight the demons back, convinced Cortes that that Cholulan's were planning to kill them in their sleep. The Tlaxcalan's and Spaniards turned on the Cholulan nobles, slaughtering them en mass and burning the city to the ground in a show of unnecessary force and cruelty. Seeing the city that had for so long stood as a beacon of light and hope being desecrated in such a way, other city states began to lose faith in the fight against the Tlaxcalan's and Spaniards, considering Cortes' proposals in earnest. Xico's father, along with some of the other nobles pleaded with Montezuma II to allow them to go and remove the invaders, claiming that the gods had given them their powers to defend the Aztec empire, not to watch it fall. But the priests argued, claiming that using sacred weapons against men would only anger the gods, incurring their wrath. Xico's father, fed up with the cowardice of the emperor, took Xico and several others, and left, saying that under Montezuma II the Aztec people would know nothing but pain and bloodshed. The deserters made their way into the forests, and that was the last either of them stepped into Tenochtitlan while Montezuma II was alive. While Xico did not witness the following events first hand, the deserters never went far, and he could hear the screams from the festival when the Spaniards began their massacre, as well as the chaos that ensued. Only when cries of "Montezuma has fallen" arose did the deserters take action. They returned to find the Spaniards attempting to flee. With Cuitláhuac replacing Montezuma II as the emperor, the Aztecs finally had a strong leader who would not bow to the invaders, and Xico's father finally gave the approval to return. They met those Spaniards who attempted to flee at the mainland, and when the Spaniards crossed the bridge, they did not find safety on land, but rather more fighting at the hands of Xico's father and the other nobles who had deserted. The scene that lay before them was one of horror and sorrow. Spaniards, weighed down by gold and silver they'd stolen from Tenochtitlan fell into the lake, drowned as the gold and silver carried them down to the bottom. The smell of blood and entrails filled the air, with river's of blood pooling in the streets of Tenochtitlan. Consumed by rage, several warriors merged with their dolls, chasing the Spaniards as they retreated, set on gaining vengeance. THey chased the spaniards to the valley of Otumba, seeking to eliminate them entirely. But the Spaniards had horses on their sides, large beasts that Xico had never seen before that carried the Spaniards into battle, charging and crashing through the Aztec ranks. Even worse than that, the Tlaxcalan nobles also merged with their dolls, proving formidable opponents. In the end, the Aztecs were forced back, and the spaniards won the day. But the nobles weren't finished. Xico's father declared war on the nobles, and Cuitláhuac, refusing to allow this to go unpunished, ordered the nobles to find the souls of those they'd killed. They were to devour the souls, gaining immortality, ensuring that they could destroy not only this generation of Spaniards, but each generation that followed, until the entire race was removed from the planet. Only through these sacrifices would the gods forgive their insults, and would their luck turn around. However, despite there newfound immortality, it did nothing to save their empire, as the joint forces of Cortes and the Tlaxcalan's claimed city by city, the nobles being pushed back, until finally, they were besieged in Tenochtitlan. Xico's Farewell Their constant failures were punished by the gods, as the gods cursed them with diseases, wiping out over a third of the city's inhabitants. Seeing that it was the gods will that Tenochtitlan fall, Xico believed that it was their way to punish those who had forsaken them. Xico believed that the nobles, the ones who had done the will of the gods dutifully, were meant to live and reclaim Tenochtitlan when the curse dispersed, though no one shared his views. So Xico left the city, challenging any of those who could to stop him. None stepped forward. Xico ventured deep into the jungle, becoming lost in it, and hiding himself away from humanity in outrage at the gods abandonment of his people. Xico never found out what exactly happened to his friends and family. Some he assumed fell to the god's curses. Others he assumed were slaughtered by the armies, as he believes is the case with his father. But Xico neither cared nor knew. Xico knew the gods had abandoned them, and he'd cautioned them all that to stay was to die, and whether they chose to stay or not was none of Xico's business. Xico chose to fulfill the final orders given to him by Cuitláhuac, his emperor. He would wait until such a time that the gods turned their favor back on Xico, and then destroy the Spanish race. Xico spent the rest of his time in a remote area of the South American rainforests, after taking a long pilgrimage there to find a place the Spaniards hadn't reached. It wasn't until recently that Xico ventured from his hiding spot, finding that the world had drastically changed in his absence. After taking a year long sabbatical to acclimate himself to some of the more important details of the world's changes, Xico has finally begun to settle back into following his father's works, as well as heading for a museum in Karakura town that has his father's Macuahuitl on display. Stats Powers and Abilities Immortality As a bount, Xico does not age, though he can still succumb to disease or injuries like any human. Macuahuitl A large two handed weapon about four feet long, the Macuahuitl is made out of sturdy wood, with deep grooves in the side. While ordinarily these grooves were embedded with obsidian blades, in the case of nobles, the obsidian was replaced with a material that was better suited for fighting hollows. Ehecatl (e-we-KAH-tl) Ehecatl's sealed form takes the shape of a serpent amulet around his neck, made of gold with silver eyes. A summon type doll, when summoned, the amulet will detach from the chain, growing and shedding the gold in exchange for a leathery skin. Ehecatl lacks sight, instead having two large silver piercings which ropes can be attached too, and used to ride the doll. Ehecatl, like the dolls belonging to all of Xico's clan, is seen as the god's gift to Xico to assist him in his fight against the demons. Ehecatl is named after the god that it is believed to have been a gift from, as are all the dolls belonging to Xico's clan. Ehecatl is large and serpentine in appearance, with three wings on either side of it near the head. Ehecatl's thirty feet long, two feet wide, and six feet tall, growing smaller and smaller towards the tail. The top of the creature's skin is dark purple, with a lighter shade of purple at the bottom, with a slimy sheen to the skin itself. The creatures tail has a fan like blade used for cutting at opponents, as well as a gold bracelet similar to the ones on Xico's arm, signifying the relationship between the two. Ability 1- Alahuac Ehuatl Like some worms, Ehecatl's skin secretes a slippery mucus. Against reishi based attacks, this serves little use, though this can cause physical attacks to slide from Ehecatl's skin harmlessly if they're not aimed at the center. Essentially, if you're Bukijuu is a point or two higher than Ehecatl's hoho, you're fine. Ability 2- Zazalic Chichitl Like some worms, Ehecatl's capable of producing silk fom it's salivary glands. Ehecatl can then spit out a large glob of this silk at an opponent, which willl begin to coagulate into a sticky strand upon contact with the air. If it makes contact, it'll coat the target in the sticky silk for a turn, before continuing to harden, binding them in place in the next turn. Two turns later, the silk will began to crumble, freeing the target. It takes four turns before enough silk can be produced to fire again. With Hakuda 3 points lower then Ehactl's Seijuu, the bind lasts for two turns. For someone with five higher Hakuda, the bind won't hold, and anyone in between will be trappred for one turn. Ability 3- Cocopahtic Chichitl Ehecatl's capable of producing a volatile chemical mixture using glands in it's mouth, which it can then fire at an opponent. Upon contact with the target, the chemicals begin a slow reaction, which will cause them to begin to heat up. For the first turn, the effect is unnoticed, and it can easily be wiped off. On the second turn, a burning sensation can be felt as the chemicals begin absorbing into the skin. On the third turn, if the targets Rei is 3-4 points higher from Ehecatl's Sei, they will suffer a first degree burn. Targets with higher Reiatsu will not be burned, only feeling an irritating burning sensation. By this point the chemicals will have soaked into the skin, and won't be wiped off. On the fourth turn targets with 1-2 points higher will suffer second degree burns. On the fifth turn, targets with lower or equal Reiatsu will suffer third degree burns. On the sixth turn, the chemical reactions will have run their course and ended. Note: The first two turns are chances for your OC to remove them. I'm trusting you people not to metagame, so yes, I'm giving you a leash, don't choke me with it. On that third turn, it's too late, and the Rei point guidelines are determining the severity of the effects, not the duration. If the spit's covering a hand or foot, it's low, if it's a limb, it's medium, if it's the body, it's high. Statistics for Ehecatl Trivia *Xicohtencatl is pronounced shi-ko-TEN-CAT-L, with Xico being pronounced Shi-ko. *Xico doesn't approve of female's fighting, as his people never allowed women into the military. *Xico has only managed to capture three enemies alive, and must capture at least seventeen more to qualify to become an Eagle Warrior, and thus be worthy of donning his father's armor, etc. *Xico's history is done from his perspective. Not necessarily accurate, just how he percieved the events. *Xico's appearance is based off of Zed from Kiba. *While he would very much like to go visit the temples and schools of his childhood, Xico is reluctant to step into the grounds that once constituted the Aztec Empire, fearful of just how little of his heritage remains there. Quotes *"I've been alive for a very long time, and one thing I've learned? When you seclude yourself from society, you don't have to put up with as many idiots." *"Montezuma II was a coward who wanted the gods to wipe his ass for him. And after his death, the rest of my people seemed to follow suit." *"My people were invaded and destroyed over gold, something we didn't even care about, and gave away like it was free. But yea, you're right, we're the savages. Clearly not you nice civilized folk waging wars over oil or religion." *"Five hundred years... I go into hiding for five hundred years, and in all that time, no one has figured out how to shut women up?" Gallery Xicohtencatl5.jpg|"Gold. They came and toppled an entire empire over something as petty and useless as gold." Xicohtencatl4.jpg|"That thing can see me?" -referring to a security camera- Xicohtencatl3.jpg|"Well, it's been a few centuries... Should maybe go see what's happened to Tenochtitlan in my absence." Xicohtencatl2.png|"Welcome... To... Mexico... What is Mexico?" Xicohtencatl1.jpg|"I wonder if you still pray father, wherever you are now... I'm sure you do. I'm sure the gods still ignore you, and you pray anyways..." Xicohtencatl7.jpg|"Back in my day, we captured the weak, cowardly, and stupid, and usually ended up sacrificing them. Maybe we should restart that tradition." Xicohtencatl6.jpg|Xico flaunting his Reiatsu. AwesomeMacuahuitlRender.jpg|Basic appearance of a Macuahuitl Category:Xcution Category:Bount